


【虫铁】小事

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: little things, big deals
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【虫铁】小事

“我要收回你的战衣。”托尼对这一切做出总结收尾。他们面对面站在港口高处，夏天傍晚的海风通透而缱绻，拂过脸颊和头发。

“多久？”彼得问。一周？一个月？难道要整整一年？

“永远。”托尼回答。这当然是骗人的，但他知道小孩会信以为真，这就够了。他要给小孩一个深刻的教训——有了强大的能力，重要的是学会克制和思考，不然他的超能力反而会害了他。

“不不不，求你了！你不明白，没了这个战衣我什么也不是......”彼得红了眼眶，摇着头哀求道。

“如果没了战衣你什么也不是，那你就不该拥有它。”托尼斟酌过用词，尽可能在表达到位的前提下不那么伤人。这场对话到此为止了，他用语气传达出这个讯号。

彼得别过头沉默了，既然事情已成定局，他终于找回一点状态，说道：“我...没带别的衣服。”你看，你那么斩钉截铁，执行的过程还是琐碎。

“我们会搞定这个的。”托尼说。

托尼带着一件大码t恤、一条粉色睡裤和一双拖鞋走回来：“不要有怨言，我挑了店里最好看的。进去换完把战衣拿给我。”

彼得有些迷茫和呆滞，他走进厕所隔间脱下战衣，穿上那件加大码的t恤，还不太敢相信要永远失去战衣了。得到战衣有有多么惊喜和兴奋，失去也就有多么痛苦——也许以后他可以自己造一个，但那肯定是很久很久以后。最重要的是托尼收回了对他的认可，而且是永远——也许托尼以后就不联系他了，他的实习期结束了，再也没有以后了。想到这里，那些不争气的盐水又涌出他的眼眶。

他把战衣递给托尼，他的心是犹豫的，但动作没有半点拖沓。托尼接了过来，并跟他道别。

彼得穿着一身软踏踏的睡衣，踢着拖鞋，独自走在回家的路上，熟悉的路和店铺，他停下脚步发起呆来。他的胸口在痛，因为失去战衣而不能变得更强大，因为失去认可而不能同托尼碰面。这分明是两件事，但它们的模样竟如此一致。他要在初现的夜色里被撕碎了，他喜欢这些街区和邻居，喜欢这个世界，喜欢托尼斯塔克。


End file.
